User talk:The Milkman
Hi, welcome to Mass Effect Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the Mass Effect: Genesis page. Be sure to check out our Style Guide and Community Guidelines to help you get started, and please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Lancer1289 (Talk) 22:52, November 22, 2011 Editing The User Page of Another User Note that editing the user page of another user is an extremely bannable offense. It doesn’t matter what you are doing, unless it is to remove vandalism, no user is allowed to edit the page of another user. User pages are the property of the user they are about and no one apart from them may edit the page. Do not do this again. Lancer1289 00:37, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Won't happen again. For what it was worth, I was just fixing a typo. --The Milkman | I always . 00:39, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Again though, it doesn't matter what you are doing, simple rule, not your user page, don't edit it. At least you aren't like some users who would take the warning above beyond what it was and throw the equivalent of a temper tantrum or do the "why are you doing this to me" speech. Lancer1289 00:45, January 23, 2012 (UTC) I am a bureaucrat on two other wikis, trust me I know ;) --The Milkman | I always . 00:51, January 23, 2012 (UTC) :Please in the future respond here as I hate cross page conversations. I make special note of this a the top of my talk page and ask users to respond to any messages I leave them on their talk page. I cannot see how it makes anything easier to read or follow. Lancer1289 00:58, January 23, 2012 (UTC) Nova Page Is there a reason you proposed the page for deletion? You didn't add anything to the template and therefore it is unclear why the article should be deleted. Lancer1289 17:47, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Sorry, It felt like there was not enough information for a page at this time. I corrected it and updated it for consistency as best as I could for the moment. --The Milkman | I always . 23:17, February 5, 2012 (UTC) Images While we do not have a limit on personal images here, something I fully intend to fix, we do remind users that we are also not an image repository. There are sites on the internet for that purpose. Lancer1289 03:02, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Sorry about that, put them up for a blog and my user page. I hope implementing a reasonable limit on personal images proves easy to implement, I know every talk page already has a post about the purpose of talk pages themselves. --The Milkman | I always . 03:05, February 8, 2012 (UTC) :It hasn't been in the past. I've already been shot down twice. But then the old saying goes, "third time's the charm". Lancer1289 03:08, February 8, 2012 (UTC) lol good luck then. Also, perhaps you should put in giant bold red letters on the main page that talk pages are for improving articles :) --The Milkman | I always . 03:10, February 8, 2012 (UTC) Article Self Links Since DRY can explain this much better than me, and did, we do have a policy of self linking articles. DRY explains why here. Lancer1289 00:25, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Isn't it at all possible to copy and paste, then remove the self-link? Or replace it with the template? Either way, thanks for the info and my apologies, it was a broken link. --The Milkman | I always . 04:41, March 4, 2012 (UTC) Milkman, Let me know if you want to team up for multiplayer!--Darkshark74 14:16, March 6, 2012 (UTC) with as much due respect as i can muster, did you read my final statement on the post i put on your blog? basically, i admitted that i was acting immature and that others had perpetuated the argument. in that same post, i also said that i had left the conversation to play ME3 multiplayer on the Xbox 360. i would like to ask why you felt it was necessary to comment on a closed discussion. Policy Violation After looking, you are currently in violation of the Wiki's Personal Image Policy. Under this policy, you are allowed up to 10 images for your personal use. Currently you are using 15 images for your personal use. You have 48 hours from the time this message is posted to propose deletion of five (5) images, or your most recent ones will be deleted. Lancer1289 03:10, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Is there anywhere I can get a list of all my uploaded images? --The Milkman | I always . 03:19, April 23, 2012 (UTC) :Your is probably the best way. Lancer1289 03:23, April 23, 2012 (UTC) Would you kindly delete the following images? *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Garrus_Scar_fail.png *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Garrus_Meme.jpg *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Zaeed_Story.jpg *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Turman.jpg *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Regret.jpg Done. Thank you. Lancer1289 03:33, April 23, 2012 (UTC) My apologies for the inconvenience. --The Milkman | I always . 03:37, April 23, 2012 (UTC) You have once again violated this policy. Currently you have 12 user images and you are only allowed 10. If you do not propose deletion of two images in 48 hours, then the most recent images will be deleted. Lancer1289 17:30, May 29, 2012 (UTC) How about these? They are no longer being used in pages. *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Dagg.png *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Kelham_Head.png --The Milkman | I always . 17:40, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :While those can be deleted, they will not put you below the 10 count. Currently, you are using 12 images in your various blogs, and two of those images need to go. Lancer1289 17:47, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :And the second is being used. Lancer1289 17:49, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Ah, I see. Well the former was (thanfully) removed in favour of a better image, so go ahead delete that one. The latter is only used in a talk page, so I guess that counts. Here are the other 2: *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Elcor_Yeah.png *http://masseffect.wikia.com/wiki/File:Ugly_Shepard.jpg Both of those are being used either on my profile page or on a blog. Cheers! --The Milkman | I always . 17:53, May 29, 2012 (UTC) :They are deleted. Remember that you are at the 10 limit, and have been there for some time. So if you need to upload new images, then old ones have to go. Lancer1289 17:56, May 29, 2012 (UTC) Got it. I'm trying to use images from the wiki more often. --The Milkman | I always . 18:03, May 29, 2012 (UTC) 11 isn't 10. You need to pick one again. Lancer1289 (talk) 03:55, July 13, 2012 (UTC) More than likely my bad math, but I only see 9 here. Are you counting the images of Kelham? --The Milkman | I always . 04:04, July 13, 2012 (UTC) :It appears that I was. Please feel free to ignore this message. Lancer1289 (talk) 04:07, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Will do, thanks. :D --The Milkman | I always . 04:10, July 13, 2012 (UTC) Mass Effect 3 Multiplayer DLC Ideas Could we do a collaboration, where we would combine my ideas with yours? It'd be fun and you have some great ideas. --Dragonzzilla 15:21, April 29, 2012 (UTC) I did a huge update on my thread. Check it out! --Dragonzzilla 00:22, May 4, 2012 (UTC) Hey bro I read the Ending blog, You did a good job on it. I didn't comment this time but I think you made some interesting points. However kinda like we discussed on psn, it remains to be seen how much Bioware cares about the story. Since they don't think that they did anything wrong and are basically just appeasing us, I'm not getting my hopes up too high.--Darkshark74 16:58, May 30, 2012 (UTC) Blog Cooperative? Hi Milkman, Just wondering if you would agree to me posting this on my blog about a sort of joint venture in the blogging side of this wiki. If you don't like it, fine - if you do, then could you post a similar sort of idea on your blog? (blog title would be Blog Requests) Hi Guys, The Milkman (a true blogging legend who doesn't skimp on content) and SanjayBeast (comparative newbie with aspirations of greatness) have entered into a blogging partnership (sorta). SanjayBeast will be handling reviews of classes and loadouts for MP/missions/game features whilst The Milkman will be doing the more analysis/comment side of blogging, with in depth articles on what he views as the failings (*cough the ending cough*) or successes of the ME series, amongst many other things (not his own words, but I'm sure he'll love this). So this blog is place for all you, the community, to place requests/suggestions for us about things you feel passionately about, and want us to review. Neither of us are admins or even senior editors, but we will try to do everything in our power to make fun blogs that you can enjoy reading. If needed, SanjayBeast will update his side of the blog every day - however, The Milkman's blogs will probably take a lot longer as his are much more thought out, since they are analytical and complex. So, any requests, ideas or just ramblings for us to think over? Leave them below, and we will try to get back to you as soon as possible. SanjayBeast & The Milkman (end) SanjayBeast (talk) 20:14, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Sounds fun. I have a list of blog ideas going, but I wouldn't mind some more material. Blog away! --The Milkman | I always . 20:19, June 4, 2012 (UTC) Moron Oh wow, what an intelligent and well thought argument! Yeah, that was very mature of you. --The Milkman | I always . 23:39, June 8, 2012 (UTC) Ok, you know what I know i'm not part of this but i'm throwing it out there, SanjayBeast if you want a blog partner than you should know, in the the days before the ME3 ending, I was the self-proclaimed "King of Blogs", seriously I have more than ANYONE on this wiki, its just that now there really isn't much to blog about besides the ending, which has been beaten to death, my point is if you want another partner i'm an excellent candidate.--Legionwrex 02:19, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Well that does sound fun. You should be posting that on his talk page as well, if you haven't already. --The Milkman | I always . 05:33, June 16, 2012 (UTC) Vandal Yeah there is enough people now that I am going to stop, just try to piss him off he has already shown he becomes more stupid if you do so. Alertfiend 08:51, June 18, 2012 (UTC) Blog I was wondering if you would be okay with me promoting my first blog on one of yours in a reply? You have a solid reputation on here for blogging and I figure I would be able to gain a little bit from that for my small piece that's currently up. Let me know. • Ҝ∂║эησעşќў 23:56, June 24, 2012 (UTC) Ahem WRAGHLABRGHLE. Thank you, that is all. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 00:18, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Okay then. --The Milkman | I always . 03:46, June 26, 2012 (UTC) Blog Could you go to my blog and help me out please? --JordanaBrewsterFAN 12:37, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Sure, I suppose. What do you need? Can you give me a link? --The Milkman | I always . 13:00, June 27, 2012 (UTC) Nice Job! Nice job helping me with that vandal, It was good teamwork :)--Legionwrex 18:05, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Haha thanks, you too! None shall vandalise this wiki on our watch :D --The Milkman | I always . 18:09, July 1, 2012 (UTC) Indeed!--Legionwrex 18:12, July 1, 2012 (UTC) new blog Hello, with our recent blue baby blogging, I thought you might want to know that I've posted a new blog, looking a bit at the depiction and role of synthetics in the series, EDI and the geth: their purpose in the story?. If you're not interested, feel free to ignore both the blog and the message :-) --Ygrain (talk) 16:32, July 23, 2012 (UTC) Good job! I read and commented. Also, I just finished my blog on Dragon Age Wiki. I'll send you a link there once it's published. --The Milkman | I always . 20:52, July 23, 2012 (UTC) New blog is out, if you want to take a look. It's basically a polished verson of a comment I made some time ago, and the thought simply wouldn't let go. Also, I corrected the link above :-) --Ygrain (talk) 11:47, August 6, 2012 (UTC) Favor. Could you do me a favor and inform me when you finish your next blog, because there is something I have to do when you finish and post it.--Legionwrex (talk) 05:56, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Absolutely. Any suggestions on what the topic should be? --The Milkman | I always . 05:59, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Thank you, as for the blog, something non-ending related, maybe comparing DLCs or determining which Mass Effect game is the best.--Legionwrex (talk) 06:04, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Got it. If I cover the entire series in retrospect, talking about each's strengths and shortcomings, I will have to touch on the ending a bit. --The Milkman | I always . 06:17, July 26, 2012 (UTC) :Personally, I at least would prefer the one on DLCs.--Zxjkl (talk) 06:36, July 26, 2012 (UTC) I was thinking about saving the DLC reviews until we get more single player DLC. --The Milkman | I always . 06:40, July 26, 2012 (UTC) Regarding your blogs on other wikis How convenient is it that the TES & DA wikis(along with this here wiki itself) are the ones that I visit the most? Your "Things I Learned in Skyrim" blog is what alerted me to your bloggy greatness. I always check for updates when I can, and I am never disappointed. Fingers crossed for DA3, eh? --CommanderCousland (talk) 22:56, August 10, 2012 (UTC) Needs moar Dakka And by dakka I mean blogs. The more dakka the better. --Kainzorus Prime Walkie-talkie 23:34, August 10, 2012 (UTC) You're back! Out of the purpose of not wanting to derail the blog I'll post this here, welcome back. I myself have been playing a lot of Fallout 3, that game is awesome. So, what did you think of Leviathan.--Legionwrex (talk) 02:28, September 13, 2012 (UTC) The Akuze fic Hi, I promised to ping you when my Akuze story is done :-) The first chapter goes here, User blog: Ygrain/Long Days, Long Nights 1, if you want to take a look. There are also a couple of other short fics out there, if you have nothing better to do :P --Ygrain (talk) 09:37, September 16, 2012 (UTC) :Heh, didn't I post the link only after you commented? That's what happens when one edits in between peeling potatoes and roasting chicken :D :I'll be glad to look at your other blogs over the week, whenever I get fed up with work ;-) --Ygrain (talk) 10:57, September 16, 2012 (UTC) Just so you know.... I'm going to be making a rather long blog comparing the different games of the Mass Effect trilogy. The blog is in a state of development hell right now because the wiki's spam filter won't let me post it (for whatever reason), but once I get that worked out, I will post it. It is a blog I think you'll enjoy, that is why I am informing you.--Legionwrex (talk) 04:18, September 21, 2012 (UTC) Thanks for the Notice Considering how popular you blogs are, I usually end up noticing them. Though I may not always comment on them, just know I'll always be watching....ALWAYS. Speaking of which, you really need to stock up on paper towels, you're almost empty ;) Aleksandr the Great (talk) 01:43, September 30, 2012 (UTC) re:Delivery Thanks for the delivery, how kind of you it's free of charge :-) Also, the last chapter of the Sole Survivor story is out: User blog:Ygrain/Long Days, Long Nights 6 --Ygrain (talk) 19:24, October 21, 2012 (UTC) Preaching to the choir. I enjoyed reading your latest blog on the Indoctrination Theory. It reminded me of some of the blog posts by Larry Correia, author of the Monster Hunter International literature series. I didn't believe in that kind of stuff anyway. It just seems like it crawled out of Metal Gear Solid, or at least some bad fanfiction of it. Here are my thoughts on it, since it's my turn for beating on the dead horse: 1. If Shepard's indoctrinated, then why didn't his/her squadmates or anyone else notice anything odd about him/her? You'd think they would've done anything to prevent or stop the indoctrination from happening. 2. After Shepard wakes up from the "indoctrination," what happens next? What happen to Anderson? The Illusive Man? The Reapers? The Normandy and the crew after Shepard requested an evac for his/her squadmates? Why did it show the mass relays being destroyed/damaged? There are so many questions to the aftermath it's not even funny. 3. You CANNOT get rid of Reaper indoctrination. If I recall correctly, it's an irreversible process. 4. Pretty much everything else you said in your blog (why would the Catalyst provide Shepard with the option to destroy the Reapers, the Conduit in ME1, etc). :) Some of these points you've made reminded me of my thoughts back a few months ago. Well, I guess that's pretty much it. Thanks! Nord Ronnoc (talk) 04:20, October 24, 2012 (UTC) Delivering to the Deliver-er Just thought I'd repay you in kind with one of my blogs here. Since everyone was creating blogs about the possibility of a direct sequel to ME3, I decided to make my own. Your feedback would be greatly appreciated. Aleksandr the Great (talk) 06:04, November 10, 2012 (UTC) new blog Hi, I was entertaining myself with possible solutions for the issues a ME sequel would have to adress, if you want to take a look: ME sequel: what shall we do with the extinct races?. Also, I think I forgot to post a link to the Anderson chapter, should you wish to read it Part 5:Do You Have Anything Worth Living For? No Kidding. What is with third in the series of things usually being the weakest nowadays? Aleksandr the Great (talk) 15:51, November 23, 2012 (UTC) RE: Omega I haven't bought it myself but after watching a couple of playthroughs I wasn't that impressed to tell you the truth. Omega seems more like a Priority that should have been part of the main game especially considering the disturbing lack of content for 15 dollars. Personally, I'm more than likely just going to wait for some kind of sale, I need to save up for Dragonborn after all XD Aleksandr the Great (talk) 04:37, November 29, 2012 (UTC) Psssh, that's why I own BOTH after all >:D Aleksandr the Great (talk) 15:43, November 29, 2012 (UTC) My piece of mind, if you're interested. --Ygrain (talk) 13:16, December 26, 2012 (UTC) Still going at it.... With IronicAtheist (or whatever his name is) on youtube I see. Unless you are milking him for more stupid things to say, I think you might want to consider just dropping it. The guy is clearly an idiot who can't make a logical argument to save his life. He cannot be swayed. In unrelated news, I'm surprised both you and I are getting thumbs up. Clearly we were winning our arguments with him.--Legionwrex (talk) 21:07, December 2, 2012 (UTC) :Is it just me or is he starting to mellow out a bit? He is acting pretty nice in my conversations with him, so I feel a bit bad for insulting him. Anyways, are you finally done?--Legionwrex (talk) 00:04, December 3, 2012 (UTC) for fun I wrote User blog:Ygrain/EDI vs. Catalyst: now, who's the more advanced AI here? just to amuse myself and everyone who might want to take a look :-) FYI Hello. I might assume you would want to look at this. P.S. If some of the admins sees this message, was THAT^ canvassing??? -Algol- (talk) 21:09, January 7, 2013 (UTC) Wanna try out the new ME3 Reckoning multiplayer tonight? --Darkshark74 (talk) 16:25, February 27, 2013 (UTC) Something you might be interested in Hi there! There's been a lot going in and around this wiki recently and you have taken a break for quite a bit of it. Given that you were quite a fan of Ygrain's fanfiction, you might be interested in Mass Foundations, a Fallout NV/Mass Effect crossover written by Nord Ronnoc here, with me as a beta-reader (now has its own TVTropes page). Given your obvious skill at reviewing various works and the lack of attention so far, your opinion would be greatly appreciated. Also, when -Algol- brought up his blog in the wake of original chat policy, RandomGuy has brought up certain concerns regarding the wiki's content and you were in agreement. I asked him about listing the perceived flaws in a blog here, but this seems to have gone nowhere. As such, I would like to ask you instead, since that way we would receive a (hopefully) clear direction on what's to be done next to make the content here better. Good bye, and good luck with your retrospection blog and whatever else you might post onto here. :) 4Ferelden (talk) 05:34, March 10, 2013 (UTC) :Uhm, no reply? 4Ferelden (talk) 06:46, March 10, 2013 (UTC) OK, I just thought you might want to check out what has been written have so far. After all, the fic does have both Mass Effect and Fallout New Vegas in it, and it's set in the Ascension timeline, heavily involving LoSB characters (Lair of Shadow Broker remains your favourite ME DLC to date, right?) Plus, hardly anyone has seen it so far, and virtually no-one commented, and so it's hard to obtain feedback. As such, I have deciced to ask the best there are. Your blogs never fail to provide valuable insight, after all. :) The other thing was if you could write a blog someday regarding this wiki's content issues. I maintain that it's better to seek out negative feedback than remain of ignorance of real issues, and you seemed to agree that some were present in a discussion here a couple of months ago. If your blog will bring any to light, there will (hopefully) be a firm checklist of things to amend, rather than the amorphous ideas of current Operation Concentrated Effort and MoS. I know that you currently have quite a lot of other blogs to go around (ME Trilogy retrospection for one), and this is quite a long-term thing, so feel free to take your time with it. Thanks in advance. 4Ferelden (talk) 13:05, March 10, 2013 (UTC) so u can biog every stupid thing and i cant blog about a YAHG!!! Note I have taken the liberty of protecting your user page for a period of one week in light of ongoing vandalism. If you would like this protection extended or removed, please let me know. -- Commdor (Talk) 19:48, April 17, 2013 (UTC) :Since the anon is still going strong, I have protected your talk page from being edited by anonymous users for 1 month. Let me know if you want it removed or the time period changed. Trandra (talk) 17:45, April 24, 2013 (UTC) I'll leave this here for your enjoyment... http://gaming.wikia.com/wiki/User_blog:Nord_Ronnoc/Video_Games_as_Art hello there, first I would like to apologize for my impolite behavior as i have just realized that the comments and small criticism i have made should not have been made on your blogs like that. for that i am deeply sorry, and i swear not to make the comments i made as i will think more carefully before i post comments. part of what happened is i got a bit jumpy when i saw that Blog name of yours called Everyone Shut Up. however after reading it, I came to realize you had some good reasons for such a blog. anyway i was just letting you know i am sorry for what i did. --Patstriker25 (talk) 03:18, August 7, 2013 (UTC) Just something I doubt you really care, but Lily has been blocked, a look at her recent contributions should show why, or just a look at her talk page. KaLowPet (talk) 06:35, November 16, 2013 (UTC) Fanfic stuff I know it has been several months since 4Ferelden contacted you about the fic, Mass Foundations: Redemption in the Stars, he and I worked on. Since it has been completed for about two months, would you take a look and provide some feedback? I'll be grateful if you do. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 08:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) Here's the link: https://www.fanfiction.net/s/8803708/1/ -- --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 18:09, November 17, 2013 (UTC) I got your review back when it was posted. It didn't take very long for me to figure out it was you. :) Anyway, while I appreciate the praise, a more in-depth review would be more helpful. --Nord Ronnoc (talk) 03:17, November 22, 2013 (UTC)